


I love you

by KamiQueen



Series: Hijack OneShots [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup first found out that his childhood best friend Jackson Overland Frost was going to attand to the same school he did he was happy.</p><p>Now. He hated it with passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title. I know. First Hijack story. Why? Because I wanted to.

When Hiccup first found out that his childhood best friend Jackson Overland Frost was going to attend to the same school he did, he was happy. He couldn’t wait to see the other and make up for the lost years.

Now. Now after a month. Now Hiccup hated it. He hated it with passion.

Why you ask? Because while puberty were nice to Hiccup and he grown into a 5'10 tall, lightly muscled boy, the years have been more then generous to Jack.

Jack who stood at 5'7 with slim, swimmer like built, curvy hips and mile long legs, milky white skin. He dyed his hair white but it fitted him, his eyes were the same everchanging blue, him face matured some, but instead of turning masculine it became soft, unblemished with sharp cheekbones. He wore simple clothes, dark brown tight pants and an oversized blue hoodie with darkblue sneakers.

He was totally gorgeous.

The problem you ask?

That while most of the girls envy him for his beauty or ask how he keeps his face unblemished, or something like that, most of the boys look at him with lust and want in their eyes. And (un)fortunately, Hiccup has not managed to escape Jack’s charm.

So yeah.. that's how we get to our present.

“Hey babe.” Hiccup looked up, annoyed, watching his cusin, Snotlout and his “friend” Dragur try to chat Jack up.

The shy boy looks up from his locker and at the two, much bigger boys. “Hi. Uhm, can I help you?”

“Sure you can sweet-cheeks, Homecoming is this Saturday and I want you to be my, and my friend Dagur’s partner. After the prom we can go and do something.. fun.”  
While saying this Snotlout leaned in closer to Jack, putting his right hand on the white haired boys lower back and grabbing the boy’s butt when he got to the fun part.

Jack yelped, blushing, feeling humiliated at the fact that the boy was openly groping him and at what he was implying when talking about fun.

Jack grabbed Snotlout’s hand and pushed it off of him. “No thanks.” Then tried to leave for his class but Dagur blocked the way and said.

“It wasn’t an offer babe, you will come with us and we will have fun. Belive me, you will like it. You will be beggin us for more. And we will give it to you, we will fuck you hard and rough.”

Jack looked at the other boy trembling, scared. Most of the students left for class, no one seemed to be around.  
When Snotlout grabbed his shoulders from behind and pushed himself up against him back, Jack could feel the other’s hard on. Then Dagur was flush againts his front, his hard dick pushing agains’t Jack’s hipbone while his hands held his wrists.

“Let’s practise some before Saturday.”

Jack wasn’t sure who said it, tears were threatening to fall and all he could do was choke out a scared, horase “No.”.

Suddenly the weight on his back dissapeared, then on his front too. He looked up when a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from what seemed to be the two boys laying on the ground with bloody noses and forming black eyes.

Jack looked at his savior and saw reddish-brown lush hair with two small braids, wide, strong shoulders, he heared the tell-tale click of the boy’s phrostetic leg and felt the warmth radiating off of the boy’s body and the strong grip on his wrist.

When they stopped they were outside, Hiccup still had his back turned on him and his grip was still tight on his wrist. Suddenly the boy turned, his stormy forest green eyes held anger, pain, sadness and longing in them.  
A mash of emotions, something Jack suspect his own eyes would look similar to right now.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked, voice small, staring at the ground.  
He only looked up at the other when he felt the boy shaking, then he saw that he was crying and blushing furiously at the same time.

Hiccup looked shocked and confused at the other before pulling him into a strong embrance. His own hand circling around the boy’s small waist while Jack’s grabbed at the back of his shirt, sobbing.

“I was so scared..”

“It’s okay, of course you were scared, they were gonna..”

“No you d-don’t get it. I-I was s-scared because I thought I w-would lose my v-virginity to t-t-them.. when the p-person I w-want to lose it t-to doesn’t n-notice me. H-he.. I..He.. D-doesn’t l-love me b-back.”

“Y-you’re in love?” Hiccup asked, his chest feeling heavy. Jack was in love. The boy he loved was in love..

“I.. tell him. Tell him you love him. Anyone would be happy to hear that a sweet, kind, beautiful and amazing person like you loves them.”

“Okay.. I will tell him right now.”

Jack let go of him, but didn’t leave, instead looked up at him with teary eyes and said: “I love you.”

Hiccup looked at him, then smiled a real big, huge smile and said: “I love you too.”

And then closed the gap between them, sharing their first, sweet, kiss.


End file.
